


Odio l'amore

by PiccolaPker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fear, Flash Fic, Gen, Hate to Love, Introspection, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Azula non sa amare. Azula non vuole amare, vuole solo essere temuta, forse odiata. Perché la principessa ha una teoria tutta sua sull'amore.





	Odio l'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 24/11/2014

**Odio l'amore**

Voglio che la gente abbia paura di me.

La paura è un sentimento semplice, lineare, senza ambiguità. Se tu hai paura di me, io non sono tenuto ad averne di te, anzi. so già esattamente che cosa penserai nel vedermi, come reagirai quando incrocerai il mio sguardo, so che mi divertirò nel vederti tremare, mentre cerchi disperatamente una via di fuga che non potrai mai trovare.

L'amore invece...

L'amore è un sentimento troppo complicato. Si può amare senza essere ricambiati, e soffrire. A volte invece ci si ama entrambi, ma non si è mai veramente felici: infiniti equivoci creano malumori, litigate, sospetti, tradimenti. Soprattutto quelli, perché dire che l'amore dura per sempre è la più grossa balla mai inventata. La sua felicità è illusoria, non sai mai come potrà finire. La paura invece, quella sì, saprai sempre come funziona.

Ho capito fin da piccola di non saper amare. E ho capito che non mi serve. Chi dice che l'amore rende forti non ha mai conosciuto la vera forza, quella della paura.

L'unica persona da cui avrei voluto amore non mi ha saputo amare. E se non ha saputo farlo _lei_ , che avrebbe dovuto farlo per natura, non potrà mai amarmi nessuno.

Ed è meglio così, l'amore troppo complicato per me. Preferisco la paura.

Abbiate paura di me gente, siete terrorizzati da me. E se non lo siete, bruciate nelle fiamme dell'inferno. Questo il destino di chi mi odia. Questo il destino di chi mi ama.

Questo è il destino di chi mi tradisce. E tutti mi tradiscono, chi dice di amarmi, chi dice di odiarmi. Tutti, dal primo all'ultimo, bruceranno fra le fiamme dell'inferno, il _mio_ inferno bluastro di fuoco e fulmini. Sarà solo cenere e paura. E, finalmente, sarò libera.


End file.
